


Scars

by Innibis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Melodrama, a bit silly in it's angsty-ness, deathly hallows drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innibis/pseuds/Innibis
Summary: :/





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Putting the blame squarely on recent conversations with other old school shippers that made me want to possibly start writing again after 72 years off, but in the meantime I'm moving stuff over from LJ. For posterity I guess? It was a miracle I remembered that account’s password. . .

Over and over, Harry draws patterns on arms in the dark, the slide of rough fingers imprinting his own skin with the familiar groove of the scars he’s never touched with anything but his eyes. Scars. A reward for an act of unquestioning loyalty to Harry. And now Ron’s gone.  Gone from the tent; from the quest. Leaving Hermione weeping in the dark and Harry despairing in the night. Sod him, Harry thinks. But his fingers follow the path of Ron’s scars over his own unblemished arms, willing Ron to be alright.  Willing his mate to come back to him.


End file.
